More than a simple crush
by nicolleanswers
Summary: A Zarter Zia Rashid Carter Kane one-shot. What happens after the house of Brooklyn's victory over Apophis? Will Carter have his precious Zia? Will Zia finally feel the same as Carter's? Read to find out.


**A Zarter one-shot.**

I've been reading the 3rd book of _The Kane Chronicles _and I'm dying to see that Zarter romance. But due to boredom and the long wait, I've decided to give it a try and make my own Zarter romance. Hope you all like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Kane Chronicles series_. I'm basing my characters, though, with its original ones as stated on the books.

**P.S: **This will all be Zia's POV.

* * *

After years of battles, we've finally won against Apophis. To be honest, it wasn't really that easy. I mean, how could you even raise an army of young magicians to defeat that god of chaos! That alone is a very brave and patient act of the Kane siblings – Carter and Sadie.

For this huge victory, the house of Brooklyn is throwing a party where all, existing nomes are invited plus some Egyptians gods. The party's star-studded and surely, I don't belong to that event. I've already mentioned to Sadie (Yes, to Sadie. Since my reawakening, we've became close) that I will have to pass this thing but she insisted, and I mean _insisted _the whole day and says she will keep bugging me if I'd still have to say no. So, I ended up popping in the banquet.

It was said, in the invitations (I'm quite impress with all this materials and stuff; really), to wear formal clothes/dress. The thing was I don't own any of this shiz clothes. Fortunately, Alyssa, a trainee in the house, owns tons of these so she offered me a long royal blue dress and a pair of black high heels.

Soon enough, Alyssa and I arrived in the place. It's basically the whole house of Brooklyn just wrapped up with Egyptian theme decorations. We've been working on this for the pass week and now, seeing the whole place with these people is just worth it.

"I'll look for Felix and Walt, okay?" Alyssa said and started to go into the crowd.

Now, I'm left alone. Great, just great!

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to look who it was…

"Hey." Carter said, looking so fine with his tuxedos.

"Hi. Hmm…" Awesome! Now I'm out of words. Carter has had me doing crazy stuffs that I won't even imagine myself doing (just like for instance, nursing a senile god or eating dinner with my bare hands [now, that's another story]). For the past months, I've been working with Carter on our nome's battles (before we finally defeat that snake!) and each day, I find myself liking him. Since my rouse, I have felt guilty about the lost of my memories. I mean, it's true that it wasn't my fault, that I lost them, but I really felt bad about Carter slowing falling for my shabti. Everything was unreal for him, and in a way I'm blaming myself for that.

"You look amazing." Carter said, breaking the long silence.

"Thanks and so do you. You look like a real… leader. You're… I think you're ready for this. Or are you?" I said. Instantly, we broke into a chuckle. I mean a 15 year-old nome leader? But hey, you never underestimate the Kanes. They're fond of doing the impossible.

After a while, we were all gathered into the dinning and music immediately played right after. Set and the other gods were all firing up the dance floor which was kind of weird. I'm trying my best not to laugh out loud, but I just couldn't! Carter has also been on my side since the start of event, and somehow it felt good; like I'm protected.

The music switched into a slow one and the gods promptly left the floor for us, the mortals.

"Can I, uhm…" Carter said. I could see a blush on his cheeks. It's like he's in 3rd grade asking a girl to even take a sit beside her.

"Sure." I said, knowing that he'll ask me for a dance. We slowly make our way to the center of the platform. I saw Walt and Sadie, Alyssa and Julian, Elliot and Patricia, and a lot more trainees, all paired up.

As I face Carter, I could see his eyes spark. It's amazing how he's making me weird with even putting ourselves meters from each other. But now, our faces are inches apart and it's 10000000x the nervousness. I've found myself staring deep into his eyes; his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Zia…" Carter started, dancing... No, gliding to the side for dance movements. We're not really good at dancing, and so gliding should do it!

"Huh?"

"Remember when I told you to bethink about, you know…" Carter meant his and my shabti's mutual actions before my wake-up call.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Just forget it. Okay? It's just rude to snap things like that when you really didn't mean it. I know you didn't and it's nothing you could fix and do. But…"

"But, what if it's been replaced with something more. Something more than _like_ or a simply crush." Oooppps! Please tell me I didn't just say that.

"Come again?" Carter requested.

"Nothing."

"No. You said something."

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. Swear!" I lied.

"Okay… But what's that on your face?" says Carter, touching my left temple and leans forward to kiss me.

His lips touched mine, and mine to him. So, this is what it feels to have your first kiss. It felt good. The butterflies in my stomach are rumbling uncontrollably and my insides are twisting into pretzels. He pulled away and smirked.

"I got you there, huh. You're a bad liar, Ms. Rashid." he said and smiled.

"So do you! You tricked me." I said, punching his shoulder a bit.

"Yeah, I think I just did." he said. Before I could even speak, he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back. And for a moment, I thought about freezing the time (if that's even possible). It's like I never want to break his chain hug.

"I love you, Zia."

"I love you too, Carter."

* * *

DONE~ Let me know what you think about it. Please review! :"D


End file.
